


Under the Sun

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Domestic Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Married Life, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Summer, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John makes his husband to manual labor in the backyard just to keep him from laying about all day. As a thank you for all of Dave's hard work, John makes the two of them a tray of snacks to share.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Under the Sun

Under the hot sun John's husband was working hard in the backyard on the lawn. 

John brought out a tray of an assortment of chips, salsa, orange slices, and cut up slices of watermelon. John made sure not to forget the salt shaker, for some reason his husband loved ruing watermelon with salt. John would always poke at Dave and joke that Dave had bizarre taste but that Dave had taste where it counts, he did pick John as a spouse after all.

John watches Dave from the porch, his husband is digging up holes and planting a row of saplings in the back, John's hoping that in time they will grow large enough to add shade to the entirety of his backyard. It always gets to hot in summer this time of the year, at least down the line this will pay off. That's one extra plus to immortality too, they will both be able to see just how large those trees are going to grow.

It's been years since they played the game together. The two of them racked up loads of currency and could hire a drone from English's corporation to come and do the work for the two of them... but John didn't want to see his husband lounge around the house any longer. John made Dave work hard for the lemonade that he himself made, it'll be all the more sweeter when Dave finished planting those trees.

John watches on with caring eyes as Dave finishes the task his husband set him on. Dave's covered in sweat and his shade's are denting the bridge of his nose. John calls him over once Dave places the shovel he was using back into his inventory.

First thing Dave does is lean over John and place a kiss to his lips. Dave pulls away from the kiss as he grabs a orange slice. "Thanks, babe. Love yea'."

"I love you more." John presses another kiss to Dave's lips as his husband pulls away to sit at his side, the two of them enjoying the view as they watch the clouds pass by in the sky.


End file.
